


Contractual Obligations

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-31
Updated: 2007-10-31
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Get a condom for Rodney and something to prepare John," he heard the director's voice coming from somewhere. He slowly looked up, and it suddenly dawned on him what that meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contractual Obligations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bottom_john Rivals Challenge, specifically the Porn Star Rivals idea. For some reason this turned out less Rivals and more Rodney rescues John from his plight Harlequin. Only with more sex. Many thanks to Neevebrody for doing latest minute beta duties. I don't deserve you.
> 
> Content note: Kissing after rimming

John had never worked with Rodney McKay before. Of course, he'd heard about him, heard about that great ass and the sales his movies generated, but he'd only seen one of his covers and thought it nothing special.

Actually, he still didn't see anything special now that he'd met him. Yes, that ass was pretty damn nice. But there was something squarish about McKay, and he wasn't sure if the hairline could be called receding or if the bald spot should simply be called what it was.

Truthfully, he didn't see why McKay was worth the same money that _he_ was. _He_ was the star after all. Seeing _his_ cock was what the people paid good money for.

John disrobed and took a long look at his body. He was definitely worth every cent. He noticed McKay watching him, and yes, he liked what he saw, just like every man or woman that looked at him.

John slowly stroked his cock. As usual he hadn't masturbated for the last couple of days and eaten all the right things to make his spunk look as good on screen as possible. He was a professional and one of the best in the business.

People fluttered around him, doing last minute preparation, and then the camera was rolling.

McKay came towards him and they kissed, one of those hot, wet kisses the viewers expected. It didn't do anything for John; this was his _job_. It looked good on screen and that was all that mattered. McKay quickly got down on his knees and presented his ass to the camera.

Well, John had to give him props for that. McKay took John's dick in his hand and licked the head with the flat of his tongue. Not bad. This was really looking quite hot. John felt himself hardening.

He rarely got into the sex he was having on screen. It didn't matter. He could fake the moans and groans and as long as he was hard, it was actually helpful not to get too hot and bothered. He was known for his amazing stamina. Many people thought he was straight. He didn't bother to correct them.

He looked down, lips slightly parted because that gave him a sexy, breathless look. McKay was looking up at him. He was licking along John's shaft, but those blue eyes were concentrated on John's face and John suddenly felt...something.

McKay swirled his tongue around the crown and then into the slit, before slowly swallowing all eight inches of John's semi-erect cock. He kept looking up at John, and once he was fully hard, he heard McKay groan.

The vibration McKay's throat made around his cock pulled a moan from John. Suddenly, he wanted to start fucking that mouth, wanted to run his hands through the thinning hair. He wanted—but this was a job, and he had to pull himself together.

John couldn't remember the last time this had happened to him on set. McKay started moving up and down the length of John's cock, still looking up at him, and John couldn't stand it any longer. He threw his head back because that way he didn't have to look at those blue eyes any longer and it looked sexy.

Usually he only did that when he had to use his own imagination to get hard because his partner was either talentless or simply wasn't John's type. But this time the ecstasy on his face wasn't an act. Even with closed eyes, John could see the image of Rodney looking up at him in his mind. His tongue was doing amazing things to John's cock, and if it looked half as good as it felt, then John could see why McKay was being paid so much.

The director stopped them there, and John opened his eyes and saw Rodney carefully pulling away until only the tip of his tongue was pressing against the head of John's cock. He took a last swipe over the slit and eased back. As he stood, he shot John a heated look.

Fuck.

John didn't know when he'd last been so turned on. He watched as Rodney slowly crawled onto the bed and spread his legs, presenting his ass to the camera and to John. And God, John wanted that ass. He really did.

The crew was readying for the next shot, and John realized he was in the way, so he moved towards the bed. Rodney looked back over his shoulder at John.

"I'm really looking forward to this part," he said, his gaze traveling to John's cock and then up again. "Really."

"Me too," John said stupidly.

Rodney grinned, and John suddenly felt exactly as he had all those years ago when he'd first done this, inexperienced and when every compliment made him blush.

He looked towards the director in the hope that filming would continue soon. Thankfully, the director nodded, and then the cameras were rolling again.

John ran his hands over Rodney's ass, then parted the cheeks and licked along the cleft. Rodney moaned, and John could feel him tense. He went back, circling his tongue around Rodney's hole, and Rodney squirmed beneath him. His whimpering noises went straight to John's cock.

John had no idea if Rodney was simply brilliant at acting or if he really was so responsive, but whatever it was, it drove John entirely to distraction. He pushed the tip of his tongue into Rodney's hole and tried to anticipate Rodney's reaction. At first it was just a tensing of muscles, then Rodney's whole body contracted and relaxed in one fluid motion that pushed John's tongue deeper in his ass.

"Oh yes," Rodney moaned, and the sound shot straight to John's still rock-hard cock.

John groaned. He pushed his tongue forward and pulled it back, and Rodney was with him, his back curving as his head lifted and fell forward in rhythm with John's tongue-fucking.

"Okay, time for the main event," the director shouted.

The camera pulled away, and John removed his tongue from Rodney's ass. Even though the cameras were off for the moment, Rodney gave a heartfelt moan. John tried not to think about it. As it was, this might be the first time ever where he had to try to think of something else before he was even inside his partner.

A crew member handed him a condom and John used the moment to turn away and not look at that great ass he was about to fuck. Behind him, Rodney was busy preparing himself. John counted to ten in his head. This was ridiculous. He was John Sheppard. Porn shops all over the country had life-size displays of him. _He_ was the one that drove other people insane with desire.

"John?" He felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around, Rodney's face was right there, close enough to kiss. John looked up from that asymmetric mouth to gaze into Rodney's blue eyes. He leaned in just a fraction when—

"Okay, ready?" the director yelled from somewhere.

John was relieved that they could continue. Okay, fuck McKay until he comes, then pull out, remove the condom and jerk off on Rodney. That was all he had to do before he could leave. Easy.

Rodney moved into position on the bed, once again presenting his amazing ass.

John took his hard cock and positioned it at Rodney's entrance. He made the mistake of looking up, because then he could see Rodney looking back over his shoulder. His mouth was half-open, and he practically radiated anticipation.

John pushed in faster than he usually would. Rodney closed his eyes and groaned. Then he started moving before John had the slightest chance to get used to the amazing feeling of being inside of him.

Rodney pushed himself back onto John's cock, and all John could do was hold on and bite his lip to stifle whatever wanted to escape his mouth.

"Fuck me," Rodney demanded in a breathless voice, and John had no choice but to obey.

He started thrusting into Rodney, who moved in counter thrusts, fucking himself on John's cock as if he hadn't had sex in _years_.

"Yes, harder."

John gripped Rodney's hips and pushed harder and deeper into the tight heat.

Rodney threw his head back, and John could see the little bald spot and it was suddenly driving him crazy. Rodney was so unlike his other film partners. They had full blond hair and were younger and had a toned body and bronzed skin, and they never ever made John lose control the way Rodney did.

He fucked Rodney, biting his lip, because he wanted to shout out "Rodney" so badly, but he knew that he couldn't. This was just a fucking movie dammit, with no names and no emotions. He rode Rodney harder.

He wouldn't think about whether Rodney was just acting. He wouldn't think about whether Rodney was _single_. He wouldn't—

"Oh God, you're amazing." The words that escaped Rodney's lips sounded almost like a prayer.

And John lost it.

He shuddered and came, trying to suppress the groan, although it really didn't matter at this point.

"John?" the director asked.

John pulled out of Rodney. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe this. This had _never_ happened to him. Early in his career he'd pulled out and come earlier than they'd wanted twice, but never something like this.

"Get a condom for Rodney and something to prepare John," he heard the director's voice coming from somewhere. He slowly looked up, and it suddenly dawned on him what that meant.

He looked over at Rodney, who smiled at him sympathetically.

John looked away and shuddered. He didn't bottom. He didn't do it in private, and he had it in every contract that he could choose his position and his position was _top_.

Except there was the fine print, and the fine print of this contract said that if he could not fulfill his contractual obligations in his chosen position, he'd have to perform one where he could. It had never been an issue before. He'd never needed to do that. He'd never not "fulfilled his contractual obligations." Never until today.

And suddenly they were around him.

"Condom?" someone asked and he carefully removed it and then yelped when there was suddenly a hand on his ass.

"Has he been prepped at all?" a voice asked behind him.

"Why would we? He usually doesn't shoot like a teen," another voice answered.

John's head began to spin. It was like he wasn't even there. He tried to move away and then felt another hand on his ass.

"I'll do it!"

Suddenly the bustling stopped, the hands on his ass were gone and everyone turned toward Rodney.

John saw him glaring at the people behind him and shot Rodney a grateful look.

The crowd moved away from him, and John could breathe more easily again.

"Lube?" Rodney asked one of the crew.

Someone casually handed him a tube. He looked at John and patted the bed next to him.

Suddenly it all came back to John what he had to do. His throat constricted, and for a second he considered just making a run for it. Screw the job; he could lose the day's pay.

Unfortunately, he could not afford to lose his reputation.

There were hundreds of guys out there who thought the porn industry had to be the best gig there was. Even if they weren't John and his nine and a half inches, even if they couldn't stay hard as long, they were out there and they were ready and waiting to take over, and fear of losing a day of shooting because your star is known to throw fits was something that no producer was going to put up with.

So John closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He'd get through this day and this would never happen again. He felt a sudden wave of resentment towards McKay—McKay, with his perfect ass and bald spot and throaty moans. Then John opened his eyes and there he was, watching him patiently with an encouraging smile, and John couldn't bring himself to be really angry.

He crawled on top of the bed, spread his legs and bit his lip, bracing himself for the intrusion.

Rodney just stroked his ass.

"So...is this just an on screen thing? The last time you bottomed on screen was in Hard as Stone."

"Uh." John couldn't even remember that movie. He never watched his own performances, and he tried never to think about the three times that he'd had to bottom. He'd been young and desperate not to mess up. He had hated every second of it.

He started as Rodney's warm hand ran over his back, and John realized that he'd completely tensed up. He relaxed slightly.

"I take it you haven't bottomed since then, on screen or off." Rodney's voice sounded gentle.

The hand on John's back carefully moved towards his ass. One finger began slowly circling his hole, and John couldn't help tensing up. It had burned and been nothing but uncomfortable the last time.

Rodney moved behind him. "I'm going to lick you now, okay?" Rodney asked so softly that John relaxed a bit.

"Hey!" There was some finger snapping, and when John looked up, he saw the director pointing the cameraman towards them. Then he looked back to Rodney, who looked coldly at them.

Rodney's anger at them relaxed John even further. When Rodney turned back to him, the coldness melted away, replaced by a smile. He reached out and cupped John's chin, gently moving it forward and leaning over John's body.

Rodney was still naked and the feeling of his chest hair on his back and of Rodney's cock nudging his balls made John's dick stir from complete limpness.

"Ignore them," Rodney whispered into his ear, and John turned away from the cameras. He looked back at Rodney.

They held their gaze for a moment, and then John gave Rodney a quick closed-mouthed kiss. Rodney looked a bit surprised, and John smiled and turned his face forward again, taking a deep breath.

Rodney moved backwards again, stroking John's side. He kissed along John's back, lower and lower until he reached the cleft of his ass. He spread the cheeks apart and kissed further down, open-mouthed now, tongue getting into it.

This wasn't so bad so far, John thought. He tried to enjoy it while he could. He relaxed even more, and when Rodney's tongue slid over his hole and further down, stroking back and forth over his perineum, John didn't even try to stop his moan.

Damn, he had no idea it could feel so good to have his ass played with.

Rodney's tongue started its return journey, and this time it stopped at John's entrance, circled around it and then delved in. A shudder ran down John's spine. He wanted to move backwards to get more of that tongue inside of him.

He must have been whimpering.

"Shh," he faintly heard Rodney's voice and felt his warm hands gently stroking his ass. Rodney thrust his tongue back in, and this time John did squirm towards it.

Rodney groaned and pushed further, in and out, again and again.

"Oh God," John moaned. The feeling was amazing. He was a top, but the next chance he got he was going to ask a guy to do that for him again. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if Rodney would say yes.

Rodney pulled away, and John whispered, "Don't stop."

Rodney leaned forward again, kissing up John's back until he reached his neck, which he nuzzled. John smiled and turned his head back, away from the cameras again, because at this point, he didn't even want to know if they were shooting this. Preparation was something that never made it into a movie. The shot cut back when, magically, the condom had already been slipped on and the cock was working its way inside.

John tried not to think about that part. He still wasn't looking forward to it. But, looking at Rodney, he thought it might not be quite as terrible as the last times, when he'd felt like a piece of meat being skewered.

John thought Rodney's eyes were far too compassionate for someone in this industry, although he knew that some people here were just really nice guys who liked to fuck a lot. They kissed again, their mouths slightly open, but none of those wet kisses for the camera, with tongue and spit all over each other. It was nice.

Rodney reached around and took John's dick in his hand. John knew that he couldn't come again so fast, but the half-hard sensation wasn't bad either, and Rodney eating him out had been an incredible turn on.

When Rodney moved away, John missed his warmth. He saw Rodney squirting lube on his fingers, and John turned away, trying to focus on relaxing and nothing else.

Before he felt the slick finger at his ass, a warm hand rubbed his back.

"It'll be okay," Rodney said quietly, and John believed him.

He felt the finger and immediately tensed, but then he forced himself to relax his muscles. The finger began to circle his hole, and John thought, 'Think about the tongue. You loved the tongue. This is the same.'

And in a way it was the same. The finger was harder and not as warm, but it still didn't feel bad when it moved around and slipped just a bit inside.

Rodney slid his hand from John's back around to stroke his cock. And yes, that was nice. John breathed deeply. He could do this.

The finger pushed deeper, and okay, now that wasn't like the tongue anymore.

Rodney pulled his finger out and squeezed John's cock a little harder. John pushed into Rodney's hand, and when he moved back, the finger drove back in, pushing and not stopping. Rodney jerked his cock, but John still felt himself softening, because no matter how good Rodney's hand felt on his dick, he could only think about the finger inside of him.

It was a weird pressure. It didn't hurt, but it was slightly uncomfortable.

Rodney leaned forward and kissed his back, and John was touched by the gesture. Then the finger inside of him started to move around. John wanted to squirm away, and he was about to tell Rodney to stop when suddenly the finger touched something inside of him that—

"Fuck!"

Rodney stopped and rubbed the tip of his finger over that spot again. Heat shot through John's body as if Rodney had somehow found a button to release a heretofore-unknown power inside of him.

John knew about prostate stimulation of course, but he'd always figured he was one of the guys that just didn't feel it. He'd never really been willing to try it out because no matter how great it was, it sure as hell couldn't beat fucking a guy in the ass.

How wrong he'd been.

Rodney rubbed over the spot repeatedly, and John pushed back against the finger inside of him because he needed more, more, more.

"Easy," Rodney said with a little laugh.

Then the bastard pulled his finger out.

"Don't!" He couldn't stop now!

"Looks like someone has changed his mind about bottoming." Rodney sounded quite smug, and John turned around to glare at him, mainly because he was - still - not - putting - his finger back inside him.

John's gaze fell to Rodney's hands. Rodney coated two more fingers with lube and then, with a challenging look at John, the fourth.

John swallowed. That one finger had made him feel pretty full. He thought he could take another one. But three more?

Rodney stroked John's back with his other hand. Then he slowly pushed back into him with two fingers this time.

John closed his eyes. Damn, it was a tight fit. He felt really stretched, but it didn't hurt, and then Rodney's fingers found that spot again, and John started fucking back on those fingers because it felt too good not to.

Oh fuck, he was getting hard again. This was amazing.

Rodney pulled back, but not fully out and then pushed in again, this time with three fingers.

John groaned. He didn't think he could possibly be stretched any further.

Rodney didn't let up. He drove all the way in until he could massage John's prostate again.

A keening noise left John's throat, and he would have been embarrassed at that if he hadn't been too busy fucking himself on Rodney's fingers, because _this_ had to be the best thing known to mankind.

Rodney's fingers had to be all that was holding him together, because he could feel himself falling apart, rent by desire and heat and utter loss of anything resembling control.

John wailed when Rodney pulled out again.

There was a lot of commotion going on next to him, but it was just dull background noise. All he could hear was Rodney putting on a condom and slicking himself up, and John thought if Rodney didn't fuck him right _now_ , he was going to _die_.

"Go," the director yelled. Some part of John tried to think about performance and that he should turn his face towards the camera, but then the head of Rodney's cock was at his entrance, and when he pushed in, John was lost.

He groaned as he felt Rodney's hands on his hips. Rodney slowly drove inside. Inch by inch, he was filled by Rodney's steel hard erection. John couldn't stop his panting and moaning, welcoming Rodney's cock into his body because it fucking belonged there.

When Rodney bottomed out, John felt as if he was complete for the first time in his life. He couldn't breathe for a moment, and he let the motion of being filled to overflowing wash over him.

Then Rodney pulled back and thrust back in, and John went wild.

He started pushing back violently, and Rodney gripped him hard and drove into him so deep John thought he'd see stars. Then Rodney really started to fuck him.

He didn't pause or go slowly, he relentlessly hammered into John, varying depth and angle until he hit that spot straight on, and John threw his head back so hard his whole upper body lifted with it.

Rodney circled his arm around John's chest, and John rose up further and looked back at Rodney.

Their mouths found each other and it was wet and dirty and the tongues sliding over and against each other had nothing to do with looking good on camera and everything to do with just needing, needing this like needing air to breathe.

Rodney kept fucking that same spot, and John felt he was going to explode and dissolve any moment now.

"— can fuck you again," he heard a faint voice, but couldn't understand the meaning.

"I think you've got _enough_ material," Rodney's angry voice shot back. He felt Rodney's lips at his ear, and his voice was gentler, "John," and then they were kissing again.

When Rodney started to stroke his cock again, John knew it was over.

He froze and felt suspended for a moment before Rodney's cock hit that spot once more and then John came.

He shot as if it was the first time in a long time. Spurt after spurt streaking Rodney's hand and John's stomach and chest. It felt as if it would never stop. John thought being encircled in Rodney's arms, filled by his cock, kissing him wouldn't be a bad way to spend the rest of his life.

Rodney held him until the spasms stopped, and somehow, he came back to earth and became aware of his surroundings. Rodney was still hard inside of him. He gently put his hand on John's arm and pushed him forward. John complied, and Rodney slid out of him.

John whimpered at the loss and looked back to see Rodney pulling off the condom. Of course, the money shot. He quickly looked to the side, where the camera was closing in on Rodney's cock. Their eyes met. Rodney looked away, one corner of his mouth turning downwards. John turned and kissed him briefly, careful not to get into the picture and then he lay back down on the bed on his back and spread his legs, smiling up at Rodney.

The director told the cameraman to pull back, and Rodney forced a more lustful look on his face, and then he started jerking himself off. But he was looking at John, and John knew that even if the open mouth and the tongue licking his lips was fake, the emotion in those blue eyes was real.

Rodney jerked himself to completion, and John admired how much spunk he shot on John's stomach and how lovely white the consistency was.

Both really were professionals.

"Okay, we're done."

The camera moved away, and crewmembers brought towels and robes for them.

Rodney just looked down at John and then settled himself on the bed next to him. John turned to lie sideways, facing Rodney.

"Thank you," he simply said.

Rodney didn't say anything; he just watched John, looking so serious that John was beginning to worry.

"What?" John finally asked.

Rodney hesitated for a moment, then blurted out, "I've got all of your movies. I mean I have a lot of porn movies to see what other people are doing, but I've bought _all_ of yours because you're... I've wanted to work with you since I started and I never would have thought..." He trailed off.

John couldn't remember when he'd last seen a porn star flush with anything but exertion. A smile slowly spread over his face.

"You're a fan?" he asked teasingly.

"Well—"

"Do you want an autograph?"

Rodney glared and playfully shoved at him. John shoved back and then rolled on top of him. The glare dissolved, and Rodney looked up at him with wide eyes and parted lips, and John leaned down and kissed him.

When he pulled back, Rodney was chasing his mouth and John went back for a quick kiss.

"Let's get out of here," John said, getting up and pulling Rodney with him.

The entire crew just stared at them, but John didn't give a damn. This job was over and done.

What came next was his life.


End file.
